iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Aenya Targaryen
Aenya Targaryen is the younger child of Aelarys Targaryen, and the only sister of Aelyx Targaryen, the last Dragonrider. She is also known as the Dragoness. Appearance Just like her older brothers, she carried the strongly prevalent Valyrian traits of silver-gold hair and lilac eyes, her face striking but beautiful. History Born in 369AC, Aenya was the last of the children of Aelarys and Maelara Targaryen, the youngest of four. Aenya spent much of her early life in the shadow of her two eldest brothers, Aelyx and Maekar. Although Aenya never rode Viserion, she always felt as if she had a connection with the beast. She would often feed the dragon with and over time became attached to Viserion, however despite this she never rode him. Why she never tried is unknown. Nevertheless, Aenya proved herself worth of the Targaryen name. Even if she never rode or dragon or showed she was a worthy fighter, Aenya showed from a young age that she was quick of wit, and provided much entertainment to her father, especially during his last days. As Aenya grew up she found herself often by the side of her brother Maekar, favoring him over her other three brothers. Although in her early years she did not understand fully why she did this, once she came of age she fully understood what she felt. Love. She had always admired Maekar, despite never taming Viserion he had still proved himself not only to the eyes of her and their father but also the realm. Aenya became incredibly close to Maekar, with a simple look in his eyes she could tell if he was happy or sad, angry or peaceful. She could sense the sadness and disappointment in his eyes whenever he saw Viserion, she understood him. When 390 AC came around, Aenya's two elder brothers set out and sailed to Westeros in an attempt to retake the Iron Throne in the The Third Targaryen Rebellion. Aenya wished to go along to but Aelyx demanded she stayed in Slaver's Bay away from the conflict and ruled as a proxy. Before her elder two brothers left Aenya approached Maekar in his room. Shortly after, they kissed and Aenya came out about her true feelings. Maekar promised he would return and then set off with Aelyx. That would be the last time Aenya ever saw Maekar again. Aenya served on the The Dragon's Small Council as the Mistress of Whispers. She appointed to the role in 389 AC by her brother Aelyx. Whilst her elder brothers were away fighting in Westeros a small rebellion broke out, in which a newly formed group of insurgents known as The Grandsons of the Harpy fought against the rule of the dragons in what is known as The Second Harpy Uprising. By using her knowledge, contacts and spies, Aenya successfully uncovered the leader of the plot, a man named Hirniz mo Zezzak, a Ghiscari merchant's son. Along with the Dragon's Small Council, Aenya put down the uprising within a month. Death of her brother Maekar spread quickly and shortly reached Slaver's Bay. At first Aenya was is denial but eventually came to accept the fact. This lead to her bitterness to her brother Aelyx, she believed that if Aelyx did not stop her from going, her brother may not of died. Timeline 369 AC - Aenya is born to Aelarys and Maelara Targaryen 370 AC - Aenya's younger brother Jacaerys is born 380 AC - Aenya grows close to her brother Maekar 383 AC - Aenya begins to feel a connection between her and Viserion 384 AC - Aenya realizes she is in love with Maekar 389 AC - Aenya is appointed as Mistress of Whispers on The Dragon's Small Council 390 AC - Aenya's brothers set off in The Third Targaryen Rebellion 390 AC - Aenya helps put down The Second Harpy Uprising 390 AC - Aenya receives word of Maekar's death and begins to dislike Aelyx Recent Events Aenya discovers the King of Westeros is dead Aenya and co meet with the Triach of Volantis Aenya masters investigating Aenya begins to practice martial skills Aenya got her ass handed to her in a recent duel with Mataerys Sunglass Aenya dueled with Captain Daemon Longwaters.Category:House Targaryen